The present disclosure relates to methods for searching private network data stored in a computer database. Currently systems exist for searching personal private databases. For example, social network sites such as Facebook allow users to perform a search within their private network data to find items of interest. The existing searching solutions, while adequate for many searches are significantly limited in their ability to give a user a search result that is highly targeted unless the searcher knows exactly what the searcher is looking for. For example, searching private social networks is effective if the user knows particular text associated with a data entry. However, complex determinations of search results are less frequently implemented.